


Calling Reinforcements

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Post-Supergirl Season 1, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “You’ve been summoned,” Alex said. “They wouldn’t say what they need.”“Summoned?” Kara wrinkled her nose. “Summoned by who?”“SHIELD,” Alex answered, and if Kara hadn’t had her heart leap into her throat at the word, she would have heard the tone of glee in Alex’s voice. “And the Avengers.”





	Calling Reinforcements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 Not Prime Time Fest for VampirePaladin, who wanted to see Kara team up with other superheroes. And since I always do, too, we ended up with this. I hope you enjoy!

It was Alex who came to get her, poking her head into the doorway of one of the smaller unused rooms at the DEO to find Kara stretched out on an old cot, flipping through one of Catco’s newest magazines.

“You’re that bored, are you?” Alex said, but Kara could tell she was desperately trying not to grin.

“I am enjoying my week of vacation off from work!” Kara announced. 

Okay, so it wasn’t the most voluntary of all vacations. More like Cat was off on her own vacation and she told Kara she needed to be off too so she wouldn’t be off instead when Cat was back and needed her. And, well, it was like Kara had great plans to vacation on some tropical island anyway. But a little downtime, while waiting for some bad guy to attack, was a good thing. At least she kept telling herself that, even though she’d been staring at the same page of her magazine for the past hour while daydreaming of battles and training.

Clearly she needed help.

Alex apparently agreed. “There’s a mission for you,” she said.

Kara dropped her magazine instantly. “Who’s attacking this time?” she asked, bounding to her feet. “Did Maxwell Lord do something? Ohhhh, I hate him. Or is it someone else? Some new evil alien we haven’t yet fought? Some power hungry villain intent on world domination?”

Alex was now staring at her like she was crazy. Kara closed her mouth and tried to regain a serious attitude.

“Something bad happened?” she asked calmly.

“Not sure,” Alex said.

“How can you not be sure?”

Alex gestured at Kara to follow her. “You’ve been summoned,” she said. “They wouldn’t say what they need.”

“Summoned?” Kara wrinkled her nose. “Summoned by who?”

“SHIELD,” Alex answered, and if Kara hadn’t had her heart leap into her throat at the word, she would have heard the tone of glee in Alex’s voice. “And the Avengers.”

•••

Something had been discovered, it turned out, at the site of an old Hydra base. Something old and heavy and potentially dangerous. And probably not human.

“They thought it might be safer to have another alien look at it rather than a human,” J’onn told her, once Alex had brought Kara to him.

“Sure,” Kara said. “I don’t have any plans.”

“What about that stack of magazines you need to read?” Alex asked with a grin before Kara had time to hush her.

“Tony Stark sent a plane for you,” J’onn continued.

Kara frowned. “He knows I can fly, right?”

“It’s a Tony Stark plane,” Alex said. “I’d ride it if I were invited. There is no telling what is inside that thing.”

•••

“So you’re the Girl of Steel.” 

Tony Stark, dressed just how Kara would have expected, in sunglasses and a business suit, was waiting for her on top of Avengers Tower when the plane landed.

“I could have just flown here, you do realize that,” she told him.

“I figured you could save your powers for more important things.”

“It doesn’t really work that way,” she said.

He frowned. “It doesn’t? Interesting. Do you think I could do some tests on you?”

Before she could get out the words, “Absolutely not!”, he was shaking his head like he realized what he was asking. 

“I heard you’re faster than Superman,” he said. He led her across the roof, inside a glass door to an elevator.

“You heard right,” she said.

“That should come in handy,” he said, hitting a button on the elevator. “Let’s go meet the team.”

The rest of the team was waiting for them in one of the common rooms. At least Kara assumed it was one of those. There were couches and chairs and a TV that pretty much filled up the entire wall.

“Steve likes catching up on his movies,” Tony said after he caught her staring at it. “He’s missed a lot.”

Steve — Captain America himself — looked like he wanted to say something in retort to Tony, but instead he held out his hand to Kara. “Steve Rogers,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Supergirl.”

For a second, she hesitated, all the reasons she kept it a secret going through her mind. But here stood six people, their whole lives on display to everyone, none of them hiding behind a superhero identity.

“Kara,” she said. “You can call me Kara.”

•••

The mission would have gone well if it weren’t for the cell of Hydra agents hiding in an impenetrable bunker beneath the ground. They had gotten in easily and quickly found the object they were looking for.

“Do you know what it is?” Tony asked Kara over her comm.

“I think it might be Daxamite,” she replied back. She had seen those weapons before, fighting people on her own planet when she was younger.

“Can you get it back here?”

“Someone else might need to carry it,” she said. “I think it could be laced with kryptonite. It usually is. But J’onn and the DEO should be able to deactivate it.”

“Great,” Tony said. “I’ll send-”

“Got it.”

Kara turned around to see Natasha appear out of no where and smirk up at her before grabbing it. The Daxamite spear was almost twice as tall as she was, but she didn’t seem fazed by it. Instead, she turned away, the weapon in her hand, disappearing back where she had come from.

Kara looked around, making sure there were no more alien weapons before preparing to fly back to the Quinjet to see if there was anything else anyone needed help with, when the scream came.

_Natasha._

Kara got to her first, finding her crumpled on the ground, the Daxamite spear entirely through one side of her leg and out the other. Around her were swarms of Hydra agents who had definitely not been there before.

Steve, Thor and Tony were right behind Kara. She could hear them all coming as she swung a foot out at the Hydra agent nearest her, sending him flying backward and taking five more of his friends. They all hit the ground in a pile.

Kara aimed her fist this time at another Hydra agent and then another. Around her, she could see Steve’s shield start flying, Thor’s fist pounding people out of the air and Tony blasting them from above. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw one agent get hit square on by an arrow to the chest.

“Kara!” Tony yelled over the uproar.

She looked up at him, signaling she could hear him. 

“I’m going to get the spear out of her leg. You grab Nat, get her back to Avengers Tower as fast as you can. I’m calling Dr. Cho now.”

Kara looked around at the Hydra agents still coming.

“We got this,” Steve huffed behind her, as he sent his shield flying into six more men at the same time. “Please save Nat.”

“Of course,” Kara said.

She sent one more Hydra agent flying as Tony dove down from the sky. The second he had yanked the Daxamite spear from Natasha’s leg, Thor bent over her, using his cape as a makeshift tourniquet to slow the bleeding.

“You can get her there in time?” Tony looked up at Kara. He actually sounded worried.

She nodded, bending down over Natasha, who had lost consciousness somewhere in all the chaos. She slipped her arms underneath her, lifting her easily into her arms, careful not to jar her injured leg.

“See you back in New York,” Kara said, and with Natasha in her arms, she shot up into the sky.

•••

Three days later, it was time to go home. The call had come from J’onn. This time there were villains attacking National City.

“We can help,” Steve told her, giving Kara a goodbye hug.

“I got this one,” she said. “But if it becomes too much, I know who to call.”

Natasha was the last one to say goodbye. She stood to the back of the group, resting on her crutches, letting the others wander off.

“I never got the chance to thank you for saving me,” she said.

Kara shook her head. “You don’t have to-.”

But she was cut off before she could finish her thought by Natasha’s lips pressing against hers. She blinked as Natasha pulled back, looking like it was just another day.

Until her lips curved into a smirk.

“Call me,” she said. And then she was gone.

Kara stared at where she had vanished.

“Yeah,” she told Alex later that night, when they were sitting on Kara’s couch, wine glasses in hand. “I am most definitely going back there.”


End file.
